Hajime Hinata
For other appearances in the Danganronpa series, see Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa V3). 'Hajime Hinata '''is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Danganronpa 2 marks Hajime's first voiced appearance within the franchise, in which he acts as the protagonist. Besides voicing Hajime within the franchise, Johnny Yong Bosch is also known for providing the voice of Rantaro Amami in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. ''Please note that some voice lines may not be written exactly the same as they appear in-game. If you wish to contribute to this wiki page, please replace any incorrectly written lines with how they appear in-game. Each voice line has a download option in their respective places depending on your browser. Feel free to download these lines for whichever purpose you wish to use them. 'If you wish to find a specific voice line, use Control + F on your keyboard. ' Warning: The following contains spoilers. English Voice Lines "..." "No, I don't think the killer moved the body." "Byakuya was probably killed... under the table." "It probably has something to do with the knife we found under the table." "Byakuya probably noticed the knife was hidden there." "So in order to get it, he moved under the table." "No, Byakuya was probably the only one who was able to see in the dark." "If he was using those night-vision goggles we found under the table, he could have seen what was happening." "Yeah, that seems to be the case." "O-Other way around?" "Where's your proof that the killer used them?" "Can... I hear your opinion one more time?" "No, Byakuya was definitely the one who brought those night-vision goggles." "Inside the duralumin case Byakuya had with him during the party..." "...we found a smaller case for storing night-vision goggles." "Plus... Byakuya was the only one who could have taken the night-vision goggles out of the case." "...Since he was carrying it around before the blackout in the first place." "There was duct tape left under the table where the body was found." "They probably hid the knife by duct-taping it to the underside of the table." "Everyone! Can you please take a look at this?" "It looks like a threatening letter someone sent to him." "What if the glowing paint was the mark? With that, you'd be able to get the knife, even in the dark." "In actuality, the knife we found under the table..." "...and the duct tape stuck to the underside of the table were both marked with glowing paint, right?" "No, I think Peko is telling the truth." "I-It's nothing like that at all! Nekomaru's account is actually Peko's alibi." "Everyone else besides Peko was in the dining hall after the party started, right?" "Seriously... Stop it." "No, it's impossible that laxatives were slipped into the food in the dining hall..." "Because... Peko wasn't the only one who ate that food. Akane ate some of it too!" "It's just as Mahiru said... The blackout was caused by a power surge." "Of course, that's not a coincidence. Someone caused it intentionally." "When you found them right after the blackout, the irons were still on, right?" "Yeah! It seems that's how the killer caused the blackout!" "What the heck?!" "No, just because people were in the dining hall..." "...doesn't mean they're not a suspect!" "The irons are just one reason the blackout occurred, but they weren't the direct trigger." "The direct trigger... was when the air conditioners in the dining hall and office clicked on!" "The timers for both air conditioners were set to 11:30 PM." "N-Nagito?! Wh-What happened to you?" "Well... You HAVE been saying this whole time that there's no way a killer could be among us." "Y-You're changing your story again?!" "Nagito, there's definitely something wrong with you!" "Everyone calm down." "Then why did Byakuya die?" "Let's try examining the situation. Mahiru's diagram might be useful here." "..." "The killer must have used the desk lamp to move to that table in the dark." "They didn't turn the desk lamp on. They used its power cord." "They could have felt their way to that table using the power cord, right?" "By doing that, the killer was able to move to the table, then use the glowing paint to find the knife." "Nagito! It was you, wasn't it?" "Judging from everyone's positions before the blackout, the only person near the power cord was you!" "Nagito... Weren't you cleaning the dining hall all morning?" "If so, you would have had a chance to hide the knife." "If you factor in the power cord and the time you spent cleaning, you're the only one who could have done it!" "Nagito, tell me you object to this... Frankly, I don't wanna believe it either." "We investigated together. You were so kind. I can't believe you're the one who killed Byakuya." "Nagito, say something!" "Huh?" "You're the Ultimate Lucky Student. Then... did you...?" "..." "E-Enough! That... I don't care about that anymore!" "More importantly, why did you kill Byakuya? Answer me!" "That knife might not be the murder weapon. That's what you wanted to say, right Mikan?" "H-Hiding?" "No, that's not it." "Even if we couldn't see what happened in the dark, I'm pretty sure someone could have heard it." "Isn't that right, Ibuki?" "You were the one who told me, remember? How everyone was shouting during the blackout?" "..." "Are you trying to say something like, "Why didn't Nagito have any bloodstains on him?"?" "You're talking about the bloodstained tablecloth we found in the storage room, right?" "That's true. The tablecloth was pretty big, so even if you tried to hide it and take it with you..." "I feel like I'm onto something, but... It's still not clear what that is." "..." "I got it! The killer must have stabbed Byakuya from under the floorboards!" "The floorboards in the old building are full of gaps and there was no carpet laid out under the table." "If they stuck the weapon through one of the gaps, they could have stabbed Byakuya to death." "I don't know that yet, but I have a feeling there's someone here who does know." "Hey, Gundham. You dropped your earring in the dining hall, right?" "About that earring..." "About that hell hound earring... You dropped it beneath the floorboards, right?" "Is it safe to say that... that earring is the one hanging from your right ear?" "Gundham wasn't wearing an earring during the investigation." "And if he had it on by the time the class trial began..." "Then that means Gundham was able to retrieve his earring from beneath the floorboards during the investigation." "No, Fuyuhiko definitely has an alibi. Isn't that right, Chiaki?" "..." "...But is really impossible?" "It might be better if we examine that possibility a little bit more." "I know! The killer had a light with him!" "There was one nearby for sure. See? It's written on the kitchen's equipment list." "It's the portable stove." "The portable stove isn't powered by electricity and it's also small enough to carry around." "So the killer used the portable stove to move from the hallway to the storage room during the blackout." "I don't doubt what Kazuichi said!" "What are you trying to say?!" "Nagito, did you forget? Or are you just pretending you forgot?" "There should have been a wall that blocked light." "I'm talking about the fire door in the hallway." "If you close it, it would form a perfect wall in the hallway." "Plus, the hallway rounds a corner just beyond the fire door." "So even if there was a small gap in the door, as long as they passed the corner, the light still wouldn't peek out." "Who cares about that right now?" "..." "Teruteru... Could it be you?" "Of course, that's simply my assumption... so if you have an objection, please speak freely." "Because... the portable stove used in the murder came from the kitchen." "Nagito! Why are you interfering?" "T-That's..." "The mark you're talking about is the glowing paint that was applied to the knife, right?" "No, that's not it..." "It's not like I wanna blame you! I just..." "..." "Just because we heard Teruteru's voice in the dining hall doesn't mean he was literally IN the dining hall." "Remember the floor in the dining hall? It was full of gaps, right?" "So even if you shouted from under the floor, it should have sounded just like the voices in the dining hall." "I probably can." "If you're claiming that you were in the dining hall when the power came back..." "...then you should know how Mikan was positioned at the time, right?" "No, this is a very important question." "Well, Teruteru? If you were really in the dining hall at that time, you should know the answer to that." "It was a pretty clever way of tripping. There's no way you'd forget about it so easily." "Nagito! What are you doing?! Why are you messing with the killer like that?!" "That's it! The weapon must be the iron skewer!" "Before the party, as Byakuya was confiscating all the dangerous items, he spoke to Teruteru." "Could the iron skewer had been hidden... inside the piece of meat on the bone?" "Impossible? That's what Byakuya and I thought. That's why we overlooked it." "But in fact, the only place you could hide the weapon was inside the food that couldn't be inspected." "Out of all the dishes you prepared, the only one that could hide a weapon as long as an iron skewer is..." "The meat on the bone!" "So, we need to do it!" "Let's try going over the whole incident, beginning with right after the party started." "Byakuya had us gather in the dining hall of old building near the hotel." "He was extra cautious about a murder occurring that night because of a threatening letter he received." "Therefore, he decided to throw a party so he could monitor us." "Though one person didn't come, the rest of us assembled at the dining hall and the party was underway." "But, at that time, the trap set by a certain someone was already in motion." "They plugged three irons into the outlets in the storage room, which nearly capped the power usage." "Additionally, they prepared something else that would activate at 11:30 PM." "The air conditioners in the office and dining hall. They had already set the timers for these." "Thanks to the irons maxing out the power usage, the breaker was tripped when the air conditioners kicked on." "Since the windows in the old building were covered, the blackout plunged the dining hall into total darkness." "But when that happened, Byakuya took out a specific item that he brought in his case." "That item... was the night-vision goggles." "Byakuya was so concerned about a murder occurring that he brought a variety of security equipment with him" "When he put on his night-vision goggles, Byakuya witnessed a certain someone making a suspicious move..." "He saw Nagito guiding himself with the desk lamp's power cord so he could get under the table." "That's right. Everything up to that point was all part of Nagito's plan." "The murder warning to Byakuya, the source of the blackout... It was all Nagito." "While the blackout was happening, someone else - the real killer - began making their move in the kitchen." "The killer probably already knew about Nagito's plan, so they knew a blackout was coming..." "That's why the killer prepared all the items they would need to commit their crime in the dark beforehand." "They needed a light source, which was provided by the portable stove in the kitchen." "They needed a weapon, too... This had also been hidden in the kitchen beforehand." "The long iron skewer used in the churrasco dish. The killer hid that inside that meat with the bone in it." "With the weapon and portable stove in hand, the killer stepped out into the hallway." "First they closed the fire door in the hallway so their light source wouldn't peek toward the dining hall." "Then, guided by the light, the killer headed toward the storage room and grabbed a specific item..." "That's right. A tablecloth to block the blood splatter." "With this, the killer finished their preparations and snuck under the floorboards through the secret passage." "They probably turned off the portable cooking stove at that point, or left it near the entrance of the door." "The floor in the dining hall is full of gaps, so there's no way they could've safely held a light source." "But thanks to the glowing mark they painted earlier, the killer was able to get beneath the table." "At that point, Byakuya had just stopped Nagito after seeing him do something suspicious." "Under the table, Byakuya found the knife that had been hidden there..." "If only he had retreated, he probably wouldn't have gotten killed, but..." "He had to retrieve that knife. And, at that moment..." "The killer lurking beneath the floorboards stabbed straight up with the iron skewer." "The killer had been waiting in the dark for the moment when the glowing paint began to move." "After they murdered Byakuya, the killer..." "...purposefully shouted from beneath the floorboards to make it seem like they were still in the dining hall." "Afterward, they came out from underneath the floorboards and rushed back to the kitchen." "And then, after hiding the murder weapon in the kitchen, they rejoined the group as if nothing had happened." "There's only one person who would've been able to commit this crime..." "Especially if that person is someone who'd think of an unexpected way to hide a weapon inside food..." "Isn't that right, Teruteru Hanamura?!" "That's what happened! How about it? Did I get anything wrong?" "Girl A is probably... Mikan Tsumuki." "That timid tone... That definitely sounds like Girl A." "Based on the list of names in the staff roll, I can't think of anyone else who would be Girl A." "Girl B was short and foul-mouthed. She's probably Hiyoko." "Girl C is Ibuki." "Girl D is Mahiru... The victim in this case." "Aren't you Guy F, Fuyuhiko?" "In the game, Guy F... "Kuzuryu"... mentions that he has a little sister." "This is what Guy F said in the game." "It's pretty clear. There's no doubt that Guy F had a little sister." "Plus, the sister actually appeared in the game. That's why the name Kuzuryu appeared twice." "The dead high school girl who was the first victim in the game is the only person I can think of." "The reason Girl E was killed is because she killed the first victim in the game." "I'm surprised you went through all this trouble." "First of all, the sound the girls heard wasn't the window breaking." "A vase." "After the murder, a broken vase was discovered in the classroom next to the music room." "I got it! The killer must have used gravel to attack the victim." "What if the gravel was put inside some sort of bag?" "If the weapon is something that appeared in the game, then so is the bag..." "...and the only thing I can think of is the school swimsuit." "If you tie the swimsuit like a bag and stuff it full of gravel, it'd make an effective weapon." "How about it, Monokuma? Are you satisfied now?" "The piece of vase that became an important clue in the music room murder... Girl D got rid of it." "It should've been... Guy F." "I'm not sure the two events are unrelated. At the very least, the killer has definitely played the game." "As proof, Mahiru, who was killed in the beach house..." "...and Girl E, who was killed in the game, were both killed by a blow to the head with a metal bat..." "There's no way we can ignore that connection." "Wait a minute... You should've been at the beach house, Hiyoko." "But... These footprints in the sand in front of the beach house... Aren't they yours?" "Only during your morning walk, huh? Will you still claim that after you take a look at this letter?" "The place where Hiyoko was hiding... Are you talking about the closet?" "..." "About that gummy... Did Hiyoko really drop it?" "It's true Hiyoko likes to eat gummies, but she only eats a specific brand." "Mahiru didn't block the door. Her death... was instant." "The killer, of course. They're the one who blocked the door with Mahiru's body." "That's why there were bloody drag marks left on the floor." "Hey, Fuyuhiko... Why do you keep insisting that Hiyoko is the killer?" "If Hiyoko moved the body..." "...then she should be covered in blood!" "No. Washing it off in the shower is impossible because the shower in the beach house was out of order." "Listen to me, Fuyuhiko. Hiyoko mentioned this before." "Which means... Hiyoko can't change by herself. It's impossible for her to put on and take off her clothes." "This letter... Doesn't it look like its contents are different from the letter Mahiru had?" "Mahiru's letter said to meet at 2:30 PM, but in Hiyoko's letter..." "It's also strange that both letters wanted to change their meeting spot to the beach house." "It would be plausible if one of them said it, but for both letters to say the same thing?" "The killer must have forged both letters!" "So based on what the letter said, you went to the beach house at 2 PM, right Hiyoko?" "Let's stop. Believing every little thing Nagito says is a waste of time." "Just as you thought?" "..." "Do you think the killer might have been hiding?" "No, there should have been a place for them to hide. A place you didn't look, Hiyoko." "The killer was probably hiding in the closet." "After you woke up, you said you rushed out of there, right?" "Then you probably didn't look inside the closet very carefully." "What about the surfboard case in the closet? I'm pretty sure they could have hidden in there." "Yeah. They were quietly holding their breath and hiding very close to you." "A-Anyway, the killer hid silently, and after making sure Hiyoko left..." "They finally left the surfboard case." "What's wrong with that?" "If they just needed to wash off the blood, they didn't necessarily have to use the shower." "They could have just as easily used something else." "The drinks inside the refrigerator. Couldn't the killer have used those to wash off the blood?" "W-Why?" "We can't assume they used just one drink." "They could have used a bunch of them to wash it off!" "No... There WERE water bottles inside the refrigerator." "That was AFTER the incident, right? But before the incident, there WERE water bottles in the fridge." "And the killer took all of those water bottles and used them to wash the blood off their body." "It's not a fallacy. There should have been evidence inside the trash can." "Evidence like a lot of thrown-away plastic water bottles. Isn't that right, Chiaki?" "..." "Hm?" "Peko... Is it you?" "I remember when were all meeting up to go to the beach. Your appearance when you came to the diner..." "If the killer really did wash off the blood with water bottles, they'd have to drench their entire body." "But there were no towels in the beach house and it would have taken a while for the water to fully air-dry." "So you said you went swimming so you'd have a cover story!" "Hold on, that's strange. Didn't you just say THIS earlier?" "You told me you didn't see anyone. Don't try to tell me you forgot about that." "If the roadside and beachside doors aren't an option, the only other thing I can think of is..." "Well, nothing really... except that small window in the shower room!" "Peko! You carry that bamboo sword on your back at all times, right?" "If I recall correctly, you had it then too." "Despite the fact that you had a swimsuit on, you were still wearing your bamboo sword." "Yeah. Peko used that bamboo sword as a step stool and escaped out the window." "Well, Peko? Do you have anything to say?" "F-Fuyuhiko? Why do you even care?!" "If she used her bamboo sword as a step stool, she could have recovered it with her sword bag." "When she leaned her sword against the wall to use as a step stool, she tied her sword bag to it." "And after she climbed up to the window, as long as she hauled the bag up toward her..." "...she would have been able to recover her bamboo sword." "..." "Justice?" "..." "Peko... Is this your true identity?" "Let's go over this incident one more time and then let's end this." "The incident began this morning... when Mahiru spoke to Hiyoko." "Mahiru most likely played "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case," the video game provided to us as the motive..." "She probably wanted to discuss it with someone else who also appeared in the game as a character." "Hiyoko accepted Mahiru's invitation and they promised to have a more detailed conversation about it later." "However... someone else overheard their exchange: the killer." "The killer eavesdropped on their conversation and used their promise to devise a specific murder plan..." "By preparing a specific item, they planned to manipulate the two's actions." "That item was the letters... They sent fake letters to both Mahiru and Hiyoko." "The letter Mahiru received told her to come to the beach house at 2:30 PM..." "And the letter Hiyoko received told her to come to the beach house at exactly 2:00 PM." "By providing different times, the killer was able to lure them to the beach house separately." "Hiyoko totally trusted that letter, showed up at the beach house at 2:00 PM just like it said..." "...and was drugged into unconsciousness by the killer lying in wait." "After putting Hiyoko to sleep, the killer immediately hid her inside the closet..." "...so they could frame her as the killer later." "At 2:30 PM, Mahiru arrived at the beach house." "She was completely unaware that she had been targeted for murder..." "Approaching her from behind, the killer struck the defenseless Mahiru with a specific weapon." "The metal bat that was left at the scene of the crime." "The bat was brought down onto the back of Mahiru's head, and with that, she took her last breath..." "According to Mikan's autopsy... Mahiru died instantly, so she probably never knew who killed her..." "With that, the killer achieved their goal of killing Mahiru and began to tamper with the crime scene." "They dragged Mahiru's body so that it blocked the door leading to the road..." "Also... the mask found at the scene of the crime was something the killer personally left..." "I'm not really sure why... My guess is it's something similar to a calling card." "That's how the crime scene we discovered was created." "However, by moving Mahiru's body, the killer got blood splatter on them." "Plus, the shower room had no water because it was out of order, so they couldn't wash it off..." "But the killer expected something like that to happen." "Instead of the shower, the killer used something else to wash the blood off their body." "They used plastic water bottles that were inside the beach house refrigerator." "We can assume they carried the bottles to the shower room before the sequence of events had happened..." "In place of showering, they washed the blood off their body with water bottles instead." "However.. they had no choice but to dispose of the empty bottles in the beach house's trash can." "Littering is against the rules, and it would've taken too much time to throw them away somewhere else." "After the killer washed off the blood, they hid in a specific spot inside the closet Hiyoko was in." "That's right." "The killer hid inside the surfboard case that they had already emptied beforehand." "They probably did that to make sure Hiyoko didn't mess with the evidence they planted, too." "After some time had passed, the sleeping drug used on Hiyoko wore off and she woke up." "I can imagine how badly Hiyoko must have panicked when she came out of the closet." "I mean, she made plans to see Mahiru, who lay dead right in front of her..." "From the shock and panic of being considered a murder suspect..." "...Hiyoko fled from the beach house." "However, Mahiru's body was blocking the roadside door, so her only option was to flee toward the beach." "Because of that, she left footprints in the sand. Everything was a trap set by the killer to frame her." "After Hiyoko left, the killer finally came out of the surfboard case..." "...and placed a gummy that they brought with them to shift our suspicion toward Hiyoko." "Ironically... placing that gummy is what helped clear our suspicion toward Hiyoko..." "Finally, the killer began preparing to escape from the beach house." "They couldn't risk leaving their footprints in the sand, so they escaped the beach house using a different route." "...the small window in the shower room." "However, that window is rather high up and can't be reached easily... Which is why the killer used..." "...the bamboo sword they always carry with them!" "The killer took the bamboo sword out of its bag, tied the bag to the sword's handle..." "...and used the sword as a stepstool to reach the small window, while holding the sword bag in their hand." "As long they're able to reach the window, all they had to do was pull the bag to retreive the sword." "And so the killer left the beach house and appeared before us as if nothing had happened." "But... their wet hair and swimsuit didn't dry right away. There also weren't any towels at the beach house..." "So when the killer met up with us, they said they had been swimming for a while as an excuse..." "So how about it?! This is the truth behind the incident you caused! Isn't that right, Peko Pekoyama?!" "Are you serious?!" "That's right! According to what Sonia said..." "If she had it translated, that means that it wasn't written in English, right?" "Peko, you're not Sparkling Justice. There's no way that's possible!" "Would you be able to do that?" "What do you mean? "Fulfilled it's purpose"? "Too late"? What are you getting at?!" "What do you mean?" "Are you talking about the body discovery announcement?" "Is it Fuyuhiko?" "I didn't think it was necessary to confirm it if it didn't have anything to do with Mahiru's murder, but..." "There's no doubt that game is based on actual events. That much is clear if you saw the ending prize." "The photos awarded for beating the game are not actual in-game screenshots." "They're all actual photos, with the surrounding scenery cropped out." "You... knew all along, Fuyuhiko. Didn't you?" "You knew whether or not the first victim in the game was actually your little sister, right?" "Because... whoever beat the game first and received the ending prize..." "It was the envelope, right? The person who received the ending prize... It was you, wasn't it?" "Young master?" "What the hell?" "Then... let's start with when we split into the Hospital Team and Motel Team because of the despair disease." "The Hospital Team consisted of Nagito, Ibuki, and Akane, who were infected, and Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and me." "I woke up at my cottage on the day the incident happened." "Mikan came by to wake me up and told me that Nagito had recovered from his symptoms." "We immediately headed over to the hospital and after we confirmed his recovery..." "I made Mikan rest in the on-call room since she hadn't slept all night while I waited in the hospital lobby." "And then... I saw the incoming signal light on the surveillance camera blinking before our scheduled time." "When I pressed the button to turn on the monitor, what appeared on screen was..." "...a video of someone wearing a hospital gown and a hemp bag on their head climbing a step-ladder." "I tried to stop them, of course!" "I rushed out of the hospital and ran to where the video was being recorded - the music venue." "...But it was too late." "By the time I arrived, the person wearing the hemp bag on their head was already hanging from the ceiling." "I thought I should tell the others right away so I headed to the motel." "Because it was close to the music venue and, unlike the hospital, there were more able-bodied people there..." "...At least, that's what I thought, but the only person who came with me was Chiaki." "After I heard from those two that Ibuki disappeared, I had a feeling she was the person wearing the hemp bag." "So I immediately led them to the music venue. "That's when we heard the body discovery announcement not once, but twice in a row..." "When we removed the hemp bag... Just as we feared... it was Ibuki." "Lie?! Why would I lie?!" "Do you doubt me?" "I'm not the killer! I mean, there's no way I'd be able to imitate that movie." "Huh?" "Nagito, what are you doing?!" "What warm-up?! This isn't a game, you know!" "Yeah, I'm positive." "I couldn't have been gone for more than ten minutes." "Hold on a sec! There's also a possibility that the door was locked from the outside." "There was a semitransparent glob stuck to the venue door. Maybe that's what they used..." "That semi-transparent glob... must've been glue." "That glue was only applied to the areas where both doors touched." "By pouring it in the gaps of the closed door, they must have sealed the venue door from the outside!" "That scrap... Isn't it part of the wallpaper in the storage room?" "In the music venue storage room, there should've been black wallpaper that's the same color as that scrap." "There was also a tear along the edge of the wallpaper, wasn't there? If so..." "I got it! Hiyoko's body was hidden BEFORE we found it!" "No, the body was already taped up and the killer hid it, along with the pillar, using the wallpaper." /// "Yeah... By wrapping the wallpaper around the pillar, the killer was able to create a slightly larger pillar." /// "So when I first discovered Ibuki's body, Hiyoko's body was already there!" "However, because it was concealed within a slightly larger pillar, I didn't realize that at the time!" "That's how they hid Hiyoko's body and then peeled off the wallpaper as soon as I left the music venue." /// "The reason the killer imitated two of the murders from the movie was so we'd mix up the killing order." "Just as Sonia said, Ibuki stepped on something..." "That something was blood. There were faint blood stains on the soles of her slippers." /// "It means Ibuki was still standing when Hiyoko was mortally wounded." "...which means Ibuki was still alive at the exact moment Hiyoko was killed!" /// "Does that mean you have a rebuttal?" "..." "As long as Ibuki's body has no open wounds..." /// "There's no doubt that that blood is Hiyoko's!" /// "That's not it. The reason there was no blood on the floor is because the killer wiped it away afterwards." "Yes, I do." /// "If you look closely, there's a streak on the floor where blood was wiped away." "If the time of death wasn't mentioned in the Monokuma File just to keep concrete evidence from us..." /// "I saw it at the hospital, right before Monokuma's morning announcement." "And I saw the body at the music venue a little AFTER Monokuma's announcement." /// "Hold on... Not all of us are missing an alibi." "In fact, Mikan and I both have alibis!" "Up until I saw that hanging video, Mikan and I were actually together for a while." "I-It's not like that! She just came to tell me Nagito's condition had improved." "Are you saying... there was another reason?" /// "..." "..." "So... You're saying the truth behind Hiyoko's murder is hidden?" /// "It's just as Sonia said. She went to the music venue of her own free will." /// "Hiyoko locked the room she was staying in before she went out." /// "Then they couldn't have hidden her room key that deep in her kimono. They would have put it somewhere more obvious." /// "Otherwise, there's no point in messing with the crime scene if nobody finds the key! "At the time, you were the one who actually took out the key, right? Then something like that-" /// "N-No! That's not the issue!" "But Hiyoko's room was locked!" /// "The key was deep inside her kimono, remember?" "It's more likely that Hiyoko locked the door herself." "There's no reason for the killer to put the key in Hiyoko's kimono!" "The killer probably didn't realize she even had the key!" "The reason Hiyoko's kimono was messed up was because she wasn't able to properly wear it." "Yeah... It's also the reason why she decided to go out on her own." /// "Yeah... She went to the venue on her own just to fix her messed up kimono." "That's the reason they imitated the movie to falsify the murder sequence." /// "Hey, Nagito. Any ideas?" "So what do you think?" /// "..." "That's strange. That's very strange." "If Ibuki used the stepladder to hang herself, it's strange that there weren't any footprints on it." "Yeah... That stepladder was completely clean. No footprints or blood stains at all." /// "Yeah, I'll definitely try." "That's right, I remember now! There was definitely something strange about that video." "What's strange is that stepladder I mentioned earlier." /// "It's true that the steps of that stepladder weren't dirty, but on one side..." /// "There was a blood stain, right on the left side of the step ladder." /// "However, that contradicts the video I saw at the hospital." "There weren't any blood stains on the stepladder in the video. It was completely clean." "Even so, the fact is the stepladder had blood on it at the actual crime scene." /// "...but the stepladder in the video was completely bloodless." /// "That's right! Besides the stepladder, the filming location must have been different too!" "I mean the video I saw was NOT filmed at the music venue." "It was filmed somewhere else." "That's it. The killer just brought the camera from the music venue." "With it, they made me think it was a live feed from the venue, when it was actually from somewhere else." /// "Yes. At least when I first discovered Ibuki's body." "But when Hiyoko's body appeared, the killer probably put the camera back too." "Well, that's true, but..." "In order to hide that the camera was missing, the killer did one more thing to the remaining monitor..." "The killer smashed the monitor to pieces, destroying it." "As long as it was in pieces, you wouldn't be able to tell if the camera was actually there or not." "My attention was so focused on the body that even I couldn't have noticed something like that." "And they destroyed and left that in pieces as well.." /// "It's possible that it was filmed at the hospital's conference room." "That's exactly why the killer did something to make those two places resemble each other." "What the killer did was..." "...make the music venue - the crime scene - look like the conference room." /// "They did that by using the black curtain hanging at the back of the stage." "You're referring to the candle in the music venue, right?" "In the video I saw, a candle was used for lighting, but if you think about it, that's pretty strange." /// "The music venue has good lighting so there's no reason to even use candlelight." /// "That candle was likely placed there just to make me think it was the same candle that was used in the video." "As long as this all matches us, it should be no problem to say this is decided." "The video I saw wasn't filmed at the music venue. It was actually filmed at the hospital conference room." "The person wearing the hemp bag in that video wasn't Ibuki." "It was... the killer pretending to be Ibuki." /// "The killer put on a hospital gown, wore a hemp bag on their head, and was only pretending to be the victim." "The reason the killer made a fake video..." "There's only one possibility I can think of. If I examine that possibility thoroughly..." /// "...then naturally, the killer's identity will reveal itself." /// "..." "Mikan... You're the killer, aren't you?" "Like I said, aren't you the killer who murdered Ibuki and Hiyoko?" "But... we're the only ones." /// "Thanks to that video, we're the only ones who have the advantage of an alibi." "But you're the only one who could have filmed that video in the hospital conference room." /// "Is that also a coincidence?" /// "At that time, you said you were going to the on-call room, but you actually went to the conference room." "That's when you put on a hospital gown that you prepared in advance, put the bag on your head, and began filming." "By doing that, you made up a video that showed Ibuki trying to hang herself at the music venue." /// "...and showed that to me!" /// "Furthermore, I saw that video at the hospital lobby." "If someone wants to go to the conference room from outside, they have to pass through the lobby." "Ah, erm..." /// "..." "Uh-eh, what are you saying?" /// "Hold on! I've been listening to you for a while and it sounds like you knew about this rope clue all along!" /// "What exactly did you say to me during the investigation?" "Huh?" "..." "So that's what happened! We've been falling for the killer's lie this whole time!" /// "You said Ibuki hanged herself, but that was a complete lie, wasn't it, Mikan?" /// "You told us the wrong cause of death! You lied, didn't you?!" "..." "..." "Is that really true?" "I can't stop!" "I don't want to do this either! Of course I don't want to do this!" "But I need to do this!" /// "01080" "01081" "01082" "01083" "01084" "01085" "01086" "01087" "01088" "01089" "01090" "01091" "01092" "01093" "01094" "01095" "01096" "01097" "01098" "01099" "01100" "01101" "01102" "01103" "01104" "01105" "01106" "01107" "01108" "01109" "01110" "01111" "01112" "01113" "01114" "01115" "01116" "01117" "01118" "01119" "01120" "01121" "01122" "01123" "01124" "01125" "01126" "01127" "01128" "01129" "01130" "01131" "01132" "01133" "01134" "01135" "01136" "01137" "01138" "01139" "01140" "01141" "01142" "01143" "01144" "01145" "01146" "01147" "01148" "01149" "01150" "01151" "01152" "01153" "01154" "01155" "01156" "01157" "01158" "01159" "01160" "01161" "01162" "01163" "01164" "01165" "01166" "01167" "01168" "01169" "01170" "01171" "01172" "01173" "01174" "01175" "01176" "01177" "01178" "01179" "01180" "01181" "01182" "01183" "01184" "01185" "01186" "01187" "01188" "01189" "01190" "01191" "01192" "01193" "01194" "01195" "01196" "01197" "01198" "01199" "01200" "01201" "01202" "01203" "01204" "01205" "01206" "01207" "01208" "01209" "01210" "01211" "01212" "01213" "01214" "01215" "01216" "01217" "01218" "01219" "01220" "01221" "01222" "01223" "01224" "01225" "01226" "01227" "01228" "01229" "01230" "01231" "01232" "01233" "01234" "01235" "01236" "01237" "01238" "01239" "01240" "01241" "01242" "01243" "01244" "01245" "01246" "01247" "01248" "01249" "01250" "01251" "01252" "01253" "01254" "01255" "01256" "01257" "01258" "01259" "01260" "01261" "01262" "01263" "01264" "01265" "01266" "01267" "01268" "01269" "01270" "01271" "01272" "01273" "01274" "01275" "01276" "01277" "01278" "01279" "01280" "01281" "01282" "01283" "01284" "01285" "01286" "01287" "01288" "01289" "01290" "01291" "01292" "01293" "01294" "01295" "01296" "01297" "01298" "01299" "01300" "01301" "01302" "01303" "01304" "01305" "01306" "01307" "01308" "01309" "01310" "01311" "01312" "01313" "01314" "01315" "01316" "01317" "01318" "01319" "01320" "01321" "01322" "01323" "01324" "01325" "01326" "01327" "01328" "01329" "01330" "01331" "01332" "01333" "01334" "01335" "01336" "01337" "01338" "01339" "01340" "01341" "01342" "01343" "01344" "01345" "01346" "01347" "01348" "01349" "01350" "01351" "01352" "01353" "01354" "01355" "01356" "01357" "01358" "01359" "01360" "01361" "01362" "01363" "01364" "01365" "01366" "01367" "01368" "01369" "01370" "01371" "01372" "01373" "01374" "01375" "01376" "01377" "01378" "01379" "01380" "01381" "01382" "01383" "01384" "01385" "01386" "01387" "01388" "01389" "01390" "01391" "01392" "01393" "01394" "01395" "01396" "01397" "01398" "01399" "01400" "01401" "01402" "01403" "01404" "01405" "01406" "01407" "01408" "01409" "01410" "01411" "01412" "01413" "01414" "01415" "01416" "01417" "01418" "01419" "01420" "01421" "01422" "01423" "01424" "01425" "01426" "01427" "01428" "01429" "01430" "01431" "01432" "01433" "01434" "01435" "01436" "01437" "01438" "01439" "01440" "01441" "01442" "01443" "01444" "01445" "01446" "01447" "01448" "01449" "01450" "01451" "01452" "01453" "01454" "01455" "01456" "01457" "01458" "01459" "01460" "01461" "01462" "01463" "01464" "01465" "01466" "01467" "01468" "01469" "01470" "01471" "01472" "01473" "01474" "01475" "01476" "01477" "01478" "01479" "01480" "01481" "01482" "01483" "01484" "01485" "01486" "01487" "01488" "01489" "01490" "01491" "01492" "01493" "01494" "01495" "01496" "01497" "01498" "01499" "01500" "01501" "01502" "01503" "01504" "01505" "01506" "01507" "01508" "01509" "01510" "01511" "01512" "01513" "01514" "01515" "01516" "01517" "01518" "01519" "01520" "01521" "01522" "01523" "01524" "01525" "01526" "01527" "01528" "01529" "01530" "01531" "01532" "01533" "01534" "01535" "01536" "01537" "01538" "01539" "01540" "01541" "01542" "01543" "01544" "01545" "01546" "01547" "01548" "01549" "01550" "01551" "01552" "01553" "01554" "01555" "01556" "01557" "01558" "01559" "01560" "01561" "01562" "01563" "01564" "01565" "01566" "01567" "01568" "01569" "01570" "01571" "01572" "01573" "01574" "01575" "01576" "01577" "01578" "01579" "01580" "01581" "01582" "01583" "01584" "01585" "01586" "01587" "01588" "01589" "01590" "01591" "01592" "01593" "01594" "01595" "01596" "01597" "01598" "01599" "01600" "01601" "01602" "01603" "01604" "01605" "01606" "01607" "01608" "01609" "01610" "01611" "01612" "01613" "01614" "01615" "01616" "01617" "01618" "01619" "01620" "01621" "01622" "01623" "01624" "01625" "01626" "01627" "01628" "01629" "01630" "01631" "01632" "01633" "01634" "01635" "01636" "01637" "01638" "01639" "01640" "01641" "01642" "01643" "01644" "01645" "01646" "01647" "01648" "01649" "01650" "01651" "01652" "01653" "01654" "01655" "01656" "01657" "01658" "01659" "01660" "01661" "01662" "01663" "01664" "01665" "01666" "01667" "01668" "01669" "01670" "01671" "01672" "01673" "01674" "01675" "01676" "01677" "01678" "01679" "01680" "01681" "01682" "01683" "01684" "01685" "01686" "01687" "01688" "01689" "01690" "01691" "01692" "01693" "01694" "01695" "01696" "01697" "01698" "01699" "01700" "01701" "01702" "01703" "01704" "01705" "01706" "01707" "01708" "01709" "01710" "01711" "01712" "01713" "01714" "01715" "01716" "01717" "01718" "01719" "01720" "01721" "01722" "01723" "01724" "01725" "01726" "01727" "01728" "01729" "01730" "01731" "01732" "01733" "01734" "01735" "01736" "01737" "01738" "01739" "01740" "01741" "01742" "01743" "01744" "01745" "01746" "01747" "01748" "01749" "01750" "01751" "01752" "01753" "01754" "01755" "01756" "01757" "01758" "01759" "01760" "01761" "01762" "01763" "01764" "01765" "01766" "01767" "01768" "01769" "01770" "01771" "01772" "01773" "01774" "01775" "01776" "01777" "01778" "01779" "01780" "01781" "01782" "01783" "01784" "01785" "01786" "01787" "01788" "01789" "01790" "01791" "01792" "01793" "01794" "01795" "01796" "01797" "01798" "01799" "01800" "01801" "01802" "01803" "01804" "01805" "01806" "01807" "01808" "01809" "01810" "01811" "01812" "01813" "01814" "01815" "01816" "01817" "01818" "01819" "01820" "01821" "01822" "01823" "01824" "01825" "01826" "01827" "01828" "01829" "01830" "01831" "01832" "01833" "01834" "01835" "01836" "01837" "01838" "01839" "01840" "01841" "01842" "01843" "01844" "01845" "01846" "01847" "01848" "01849" "01850" "01851" "01852" "01853" "01854" "01855" "01856" "01857" "01858" "01859" "01860" "01861" "01862" "01863" "01864" "01865" "01866" "01867" "01868" "01869" "01870" "01871" "01872" "01873" "01874" "01875" "01876" "01877" "01878" "01879" "01880" "01881" "01882" "01883" "01884" "01885" "01886" "01887" "01888" "01889" "01890" "01891" "01892" "01893" "01894" "01895" "01896" "01897" "01898" "01899" "01900" "01901" "01902" "01903" "01904" "01905" "01906" "01907" "01908" "01909" "01910" "01911" "01912" "01913" "01914" "01915" "01916" "01917" "01918" "01919" "01920" "01921" "01922" "01923" "01924" "01925" "01926" "01927" "01928" "01929" "01930" "01931" "01932" "01933" "01934" "01935" "01936" "01937" "01938" "01939" "01940" "01941" "01942" "01943" "01944" "01945" "01946" "01947" "01948" "01949" "01950" "01951" "01952" "01953" "01954" "01955" "01956" "01957" "01958" "01959" "01960" "01961" "01962" "01963" "01964" "01965" "01966" "01967" "01968" "01969" "01970" "01971" "01972" "01973" "01974" "01975" "01976" "01977" "01978" "01979"